


Something Always Wrong

by tocourtdisaster



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Eating Disorders, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 06:51:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tocourtdisaster/pseuds/tocourtdisaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a child, Mycroft Holmes is most charitably described as <i>chubby</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Always Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the self-prompt of: I was fucked up when you needed me the most, trying to starve myself to death (William Fitzsimmons, "When You Were Young").

As a child, Mycroft Holmes is most charitably described as _chubby_. Unkind children call him much worse. Mummy sits him down on her lap and wraps her arms tight around him and tells him that when he’s a bit older, he’ll be tall like Daddy and won’t have to worry about taunts from the other children because there won’t be anything left to taunt.

But puberty comes and Mycroft grows tall, but his face remains round and his waist is still so soft, so Mycroft decides to take matters into his own hands. It’s easy enough at school to take smaller portions and eat even less, but Mycroft is dreading the holidays with all the rich food and the watchful eyes of both Mummy and Dad.

In a stroke of luck (and Mycroft hates himself for thinking like that), Dad leaves for good two weeks before Mycroft comes home for Christmas. Mummy keeps herself shut up in her room for the entire time Mycroft is home. Mycroft makes sure that Sherlock eats three square meals a day and Mycroft even manages to eat as little as possible twice a day.

Sherlock gifts him with a large bag of sweets the morning he leaves to go back to school. Mycroft eats one with a smile on his face, hoping his brother can’t see how badly he wants to destroy the candies instead of eat them. Sherlock beams and gives him a sticky kiss on the cheek before bouncing back into the house with a cheerful goodbye thrown over his shoulder.

Mycroft vomits in the rose bushes until his stomach aches and his head pounds. He spits when he’s done and grabs his case and heads towards the cab waiting in the street.

He bins the rest of the sweets once he gets to the train station and doesn’t once look back.


End file.
